Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me
by CindyPio
Summary: The death of a character is difficult, even one whose death is inevitable. But to know love and joy before death, makes a short life, a very full one!


Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me

Ike raced toward the saloon to stop Emily from getting herself killed by Neville. Saving her from Neville was the only thought in his head. He felt the impact of the bullet ripping into his chest as he passed through the batwing doors and knocked her out of harm's way.

The last few days had been the best days of his entire life and he knew without a doubt that his life was ending. He had been around guns and gunshot wounds for too long, not to know the kind of damage that had been done to his chest. The happiness of the past few days washed over him and everything about his relationship with Emily passed before his eyes; from their unusual meeting to saving her this past second.

It all happened so fast, but she was the flame and he was the moth and he could not stay away from her. Buck thought he was crazy. He had told Ike he didn't have a good track record with women, so he didn't know what he was doing. Ike smiled wryly and thought that Buck had little room to talk about anyone else's track record with women. And as close as he was to Buck and as much as he loved him as a brother, he was not going to give up Emily. Until he met her, he had not believed in love at first sight, now he knew it was real.

In a few short days, he had saved her and her father and their money from Neville, he had invited her to the dance, he had gone out to her place and helped her fix it up, he had made love to her, he had helped her bury her father and grieved with her and for her; and most of all, he had fallen deeply in love with her. It didn't seem possible for all of that to have happened, and yet, it had.

The evening of the dance was his most treasured memory. She had been upset with her father, so she told Ike she couldn't go. He wouldn't take no for an answer and showed up at her home to convince her. The smile on her face let him know taking that chance was worth it. Even her daddy seemed to approve.

Everyone else had left for the dance already and thought he wasn't going to show up. The looks on their faces were priceless. He felt so proud to have a beautiful girl on his arm. He felt so comfortable with this girl. She meant more to him than he had ever imagined possible. She made him feel whole in a way he had never thought he could, empty places in his heart were suddenly filled with her.

At the dance, he took her outside for a stroll in the evening air to cool down. As they walked into the livery, he felt emboldened enough to take her in his arms and kiss her. It started as a small kiss and it ended with the two of them naked and entwined in each other's arms lying on the hay.

That simple kiss had driven all thought from his head and he had no doubt from hers too. The feelings were overwhelming. They had both come into the barn as inexperienced youngsters. Their bodies had taken over and taken them to a place neither had been before. Everything about their lovemaking was instinctual and every movement in tune with the needs of the other.

Having Emily hold him in her arms gave him the most profound feeling belonging he had ever known. He wanted to stay there forever, to let the world pass them by. As they lay side by side, he shifted so that she could see his hands. Although, he knew her sign skills were minimal, he told her that he loved her. In that moment, he regretted not being able to speak, having her not hear the words. But he showed her how much he loved her. In every touch, he showed her. She told him how much she loved him and she was content. His missing voice did not matter to her. He knew that, but he wished he could have spoken the words anyway. And then suddenly Buck's voice was calling for them both in a tone he knew meant something bad had happened.

He lay on the bed in the doctor's office and he said good-bye to Buck. He loved Buck. Buck was his brother, his best friend and for a very long time, his only friend. Without Buck, he knew he would have faded away long ago. He worried about how his brother would move on. Ike knew him too well not to know how his passing would affect Buck.

After saying good-bye, Ike asked Buck to get Emily. He knew that probably hurt Buck because he did not understand, but he had to see Emily. Emily had gone through so much in the past few days and he was devastated at the thought of leaving her.

Ike watched Buck rush through the door, but he had to concentrate to say good-bye to Emily. He knew he was fading fast. While a small part of him was angry to know that the happiness that had finally come to him was being brutally ripped away, he was grateful for having found any happiness at all.

As Emily came in she wiped the tears from her face and smiled at him. He lifted his hand towards her. She sank to her knees and touched her forehead to his. She told him she loved him, she would never forget him, would always miss him and that a piece of her heart was going with him. She did not focus on her grief. She let him know his loved was shared. Her tears would come later.

As his life seeped from him, he knew he was loved and that was precious. He knew he would watch over her all of her days and that someday they would be together again. The last sensation of his life was that of a kiss.

**A/N The absense of dialogue is intentional. I'd never attempted this before, and a story about Ike seemed like a good place to try it. The death of a young person, even a fictional one, is difficult for me. Many thanks to the gals at The Plus. Without you, I would have never ventured here. Many thanks to Anita for helping me with the artwork and to Jenna for her beta efforts. Your feedback is always welcome.**

**H****old Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me Lyrics**

**Words and Music Mel Carter**

Hold me, hold me

And never let me go until you've told me, told me

What I want to know and then just hold me, hold me

Make me tell you I'm in love with you

Thrill me (thrill me), thrill me (thrill me)

Walk me down the lane where shadows

will be (will be) will be (will be)

Hiding lovers just the same as we'll be, we'll be

When you make me tell you I love you

They told me "Be sensible with your new love"

"Don't be fooled, thinking this is the last you'll find"

But they never stood in the dark with you, love

When you take me in your arms

and drive me slowly out of my mind

Kiss me (kiss me), kiss me (kiss me)

And when you do, I'll know that you

will miss me (miss me), miss me (miss me)

If we ever say "Adieu", so kiss me, kiss me

Make me tell you I'm in love with you

(Kiss me) kiss me, (kiss me) kiss me

When you do, I'll know that you will

miss me (miss me), miss me (miss me)

If we ever say "Adieu" so kiss me, kiss me

Make me tell you I'm in love with you

(Hold me, thrill me)

(Never, never, never let me go)

(Hold me, thrill me, never, never, never let me go)


End file.
